


Butterfly

by IHaveNoLife (letsmakeitforever)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Sad, Self-Hatred, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsmakeitforever/pseuds/IHaveNoLife
Summary: She fluttered through life.





	Butterfly

Ahn Hyeri fluttered through life like a butterfly. Always just out of the grasp of the world.

She was humming a melody, one of a lonely girl wanting to run, run away to a happier place. 

As she stood underneath the scorching hot water of the shower, she wondered, wondered if there was anything was truly worth it for her anymore. Wonders if she will ever be able to leave all the hate and rumors behind. Most importantly, she wonders if  she will ever turn into a beautiful butterfly instead of an ugly caterpillar. 

Drying herself with an uncomfortable towel, she reflects about her life. If she ever made a positive impact on someone. If she was ever worth it. If she did something right. 

Walking over to the cabinet with the razors and pills in it, she hopes that by doing this she does something right. Hopes that she will transform into that beautiful butterfly people wanted her to be. Mostly she just hopes that she will get away from the cruel thing that the world is. 

As she takes the pills, blood quickly seeping out of her wrists, she hears a scream. She hears voices, voices telling her she was perfect, she was beautiful. So, as she closes her eyes, she smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this, but I recently lost a friend and I made this for her.


End file.
